littlest_pokepets_lifelong_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blythe's Staraptor
Staraptor is a Pokemon who appears in My Littlest Pokepets Story ''(the continuation of the series). Staravia debut as a Starly that was accidentally hit by Pepper. Staravia evolved during a battle against Team Rocket in ''Blythe's Starling Flier. ''It later evolved into Staraptor during a battle against Lord Ghetsis in ''Plasma Battle in the Cave. Appearance As a Starly, it always portrayed a typical Starly coloration: primarily grayish-brown plumage, a white marking on its face, a white spot on its chest, and the rest of its head and the lowest half of its wings are black. Starly has a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back. After evolving, Staravia has a longer, bigger and stronger body along with the changes in its body. On its face is a white, mask-like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge. It has small, black eyes with white pupils and a long, orange beak with a black tip. On the back of its head is a long tuft of feathers, which curves forward. The lower halves of its wings are black, and it has black tail feathers with a single white feather in the center. Its orange, anisodactyl feet have black talons. Once it evolved again, Staraptor has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak,large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. Abilities and Characteristics Staravia has abilities that are from before and after it evolved. As a Starly, Although capable of flapping its wings powerfully, Starly is weak and inconspicuous when alone. When Starly was training with Blythe, Starly was trying to strengthen its stamina while flying. Plus Starly was trying to perform an Aerial Ace when it was accidentally hit by Pepper's Thundershock and became injured in the process, then Blythe and the gang trained Starly to nurse it back to health. After evoving into Staravia, it now has perfect balance and better stamina. When it saved Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper and Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket, as a Starly, it performed the Aerial Ace perfectly and evolved while helping Blythe and Ash battle Team Rocket. After the battle, Blythe thanked Staravia when it was excited for some reason, which Cilan proved it wanted to come with Blythe. When Blythe agreed the Pokeball she threw caught Staravia, earning Blythe a new Pokemon. After it evolved into Staraptor, it is an expert flier and it's even stronger. When it was battling Ghetsis' Hydreigon, as a Staravia it was avoiding and blocking attacks. As Staravia was hit hard from the Hydreigon's Dragon Rush, it struggled to continued, when Blythe supported it not give up, which caused Staravia to fly up and evolved into Staraptor while learning Close Combat and defeated Hydreigon which was Ghetsis' last Pokemon with Brave Bird. After the battle and after Ghetsis was arrested, Blythe, Staraptor and their friends said goodbye to N and Reshiram and Blythe said they'll continue their training for the Pokemon League as Staraptor agreed. Move Set +Quick Attack (Blythe's Starling Flier) +Wing Attack (Blythe's Starling Flier) +Gust (Blythe's Starling Flier) +Aerial Ace (Blythe's Starling Flier) +Brave Bird (A Relaxing Beach Time) +Close Combat (Plasma Battle in the Cave) +''Indicates if the move is currently in use'' -''Indicates if the move is no longer in use'' Quotes "It's okay, I was in the way of that attack." ~ Blythe's Starling Flier "Wait you can understand me?" ~ Blythe's Starling Flier "Thank You." ~ Blythe's Starling Flier "Staravia!" ~ Blythe's Starling Flier '' "''Staraptor!" ~ Plasma Battle in the Cave Trivia - Staraptor was Blythe's ninth Pokemon. - Staraptor was the first of Blythe's Pokemon to be a Flying-Type. - Staraptor battled against Gym Leader Marlon as a Staravia, winning its first Gym Battle.